The Fate of Life
by Icecakequeen
Summary: What is life to you? This is the story of a women, who couldn't escape a wrongly given fate. Of someone who was strong, brave, beautiful, and passionate, who left life early. Who left a legacy embedded within us, that I shall tell to you. She left, and we lived. We can keep her alive, if you just listen, listen to what I have to say. Just come with me, to listen. This is for her.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: New story I had the idea for. I'm burying myself in stories and its not good. But this story won't be published for awhile, just written. It will wait probably till probably after Golden Gates it over, and maybe OLRABH, but that's just an estimate.**

**This story, in short is mostly Festivalshipping or KantoContest, whatever you people call it now, with some contestshipping in it. It's suppose to be really sweet, but I have no idea how it's gonna turn out. It's also gonna have a different formatting style with quotes I come up with at the beginning of each chapter.**

**Without further ado, enjoy The Fate of Life!**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon!**

* * *

_When you look up what do you see? The sky, but what's in it? Snow, rain, clouds, stars, the moon, and the sun. But have you ever thought that even when we can't see the sun, it's still shining? _

* * *

**Introduction **

**Solidad pov**

They say, a story is supposed to begin with 'Once upon a time'. But, when you were born, did someone walk in the room and recite those words? Or, maybe, the story starts when you want it too.

Mine, began when I met him. We were 3, living in Pewter City. We used to run around, play jump rope, and soccer. We were the best of friends, we did everything together. Then, at 5, he moved away, to Hoenn. His dad had gotten a better job in Slateport city, where he ended up growing up. We never got to talk again. I waited 5 long years to see him again. I traveled to Hoenn, to become a coordinator so I could see him again. We grew close. Best friends.

Together, we've come so far.

Then, I started to think. What is the end? What happens at the end? Does someone say 'The end'?

Who will miss you? Who will remember you? Who will be alive to tell your stories?

Will they remember me when I'm gone?

**Third Person pov**

No one ever expected it.

None of the four of them had expected _her _to be the one that had this happen to her.

But, she did.

She was the one who ended up with this. The one who had put so much love into everything.

Weren't good things suppose to happen to good people?

She was a good person, who didn't deserve this.

They all knew that.

So why did it end up being her?

* * *

They had just been walking down the paths carved out in the Kalos region, so very eager to explore this new region none of them had ever seen. The two younger ones were bickering now, over what cafe they should eat at, in Lumios City. Words they exchanged getting more heated, as the space between them diminished. Soon, they were nose to nose, blood rushing to their cheeks, as it dawned on them what had just occurred.

The older two just chuckled, knowing the two were too anxious to admit their feelings of 'deep attraction' as the violet haired one liked to put it. He cast a cheeky smile at the young women walking along side him, as a small smile crossed her light lips. She bumped his shoulder, and motioned toward their two shorter companions, as they were frozen in place, emerald green locked onto ocean blue. With a sigh, each of the older one's grabbed an arm and started dragging them through the city.

"Harley, you're hurting my arm!" The small brunette whined, as she desperately tried to yank her arm free.

"Sorry, May hun." He dropped her arm, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Solidad, would you let go of me?" The grassy-haired one said sharply.

"What's the magic word?" She asked, giggling at the glare he shot her way.

"Please. Let. Go. Of. Me. Now."

"That's better." She laughed, and dropped his arm, as he flicked his bangs rolling his bright eyes.

"Whatever."

The other three laughed at him, until finally he joined in, laughing with them. They stood there in the bright lights that were cast on the shadows of the returning night, laughing.

Four friends, who would be together forever.

Or so they thought.

* * *

Finally, with the help of Solidad and Harley, May and Drew were able to pick out a cafe each liked. Lights flickered over them, as the night grew darker, and they sat at a table set for four, outside. The cool breeze rustled their hair, and the stars danced above them. The moon was visible through a thin layer of clouds.

This night was so perfect.

They sat their in silence for awhile, each just thinking, remembering, and recalling. None of them had even glanced at the menus they had received. They were black with silver lettering. "Un lieu de bonté" covered the front, in that silver lettering.

"Solidad..." Drew whispered, finally breaking the silence.

She didn't look up from where her eyes focused to intently on her hands. "Hmm?"

"Are you ever gonna tell him?"

Her head shot up, her fearful gaze locking on his serious one. May looked at the tension, not at all confused for once, of what they were talking about.

Harley was utterly lost.

"Tell who what, hun?" He mumbled curiously. His eyes, didn't meet hers however, but locked on the sparkling engagement ring she wore.

The one _he _had given her.

"Nothing Harley. Don't worry about it." She muttered, but her voice deceived her, it always did...

"Solidad, if you don't tell him, I will." Drew's voice was deadly, and tears were streaking down May's face.

"Only I can tell him. And Drew, I want to tell him. But I can't!"

"What can't you tell me Sol?" He had finally caught on that he was the him. But why was she not able to tell him?

Before he could realize, his girlfriend was on her feet, and sprinting away. Tears flew off her cheeks and sparkled as they hit the pavement. Drew stood up to follow her, but Harley was faster, putting his arm out.

"Let me go..." His voice was low, and broken. Drew just nodded, and Harley was gone, a shadow within a shadow.

* * *

**Harley Pov**

I ran after her, because, what else could I do? I didn't call her name, didn't let her know I was coming, because she would only run faster. I kept within the shadows, and raced after her, my feet silent against the streets of the city. People's voices floated through my mind, but my eyes focused on just her silhouette, that steadily crept closer and closer.

Nobody seemed to mind the sobbing girl. Nobody seemed to care that her tears hit the street, sinking into the depths of the ground. I cared though. I would always care. I cared then, I cared now, and I would care a billion years into the future.

Suddenly, I was close enough, close enough that if I reached an arm out, our fingertips would brush, her soft skin over mine, a place of peace for us. But instead, I side-stepped and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shadows of this city with me.

"Sol, it's just me..." I whispered quickly, before anything escalated.

A small sigh of relief was barely heard between her suppressed sobs. Gently, I caressed her cheek, wiping the tears that fell from her baby blue eyes.

"Sol... Please tell me what's wrong..." My voice was desperate, slow, and very gentle.

I looked at her intently, and observed. I realized how her face had become thinner. Her skin had become paler, her eyes lost that sparkle. I hadn't seen it. Solidad had been changing slowly. Her heart wasn't in anything anymore. She wasn't eating much.

How could I have just realized this now?

She nodded and took a few deep breaths, her eyes not able to meet mine. Not once. They fixed on the wall of one of the buildings they were near.

"Harley, I... I don't know how to tell you this... But... I'm dying..."

_"Harley, I... I don't know how to tell you this... But... I'm dying..." _The words slowly sunk into my skull, swirling around in my brain, as it tried to process what she had said. Over and over again. I could feel her eyes on me... But I just didn't know-!

Her gaze was burning and I couldn't take it. My life was caving in, the walls on all sides got tighter, it got harder to breathe, and I tried to force the lump in my throat down. My stomach churned, and my breath came short and heavy.

She was dying.

Dying.

Dying.

_Dying._

It had to be a joke. They were messing with me. He almost wanted her to laugh and tell him it was April 1st.

But it wasn't. It was August.

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

His world was breaking. He felt her arms, but didn't react. He just felt numb.

Dying.

The love of his life was dying.

They were suppose to get _married._

His tears came, he choked them back, soft sounds escaping his lips as he finally focused enough to embrace her, as she cried with him.

Together forever.

There was never going to be a together forever.

It was ending, sooner then the both of them thought.

But all they could do was cry in that alley, their arms wrapped around each other, stars dancing above their heads along with the fate of their lives.

Fates known, and unknown.

* * *

Most who knew her said she didn't deserve the fate that she was given.

She was too young, too innocent, too needed, to be gone.

But she was gone.

Nobody could change that.

I, the Narrator am nobody you would remember much.

But I knew her.

I know her story, her life, her secrets.

She knew me.

You might know me, but the person I am now, is different then who I was all those years ago, I won't ever be the same.

You could say Solidad and I were close. Yes, you could say that.

But now, we're so far away.

Sometimes I wonder how she is, up there, in heaven. There's no doubt in my mind that's where she is.

I know all you agree with me.

She was one of the sweetest people you would've ever met, an inspiration to many, a friend to tons, and a mother to some.

I'm here to tell you a story.

I'm here to tell you about how Solidad left this world. How cruel and unfair her death was. How horrifying to many it was.

I'm here to tell you the story of how death took away a flower.

I'm here to tell you The Fate of Life.

How it took the sun away and replaced it with a seemingly endless rain.

How the sunlight still shines even when death does us part.

To remind you, that with every minute that passes, you grow closer to your death.

Cherish your life, while you still have it.

Because when you die, someone will have a legacy to tell, memories to say, about you. About how you changed someone's life.

Maybe it will be mine, maybe my cousin or mom, or friend.

There were stories about her. Too many to tell. They live buried in the memory of those who had the luck to meet her kind soul.

She left a legacy.

And it stays buried deep in our hearts.

Until the time for us stops ticking.

And we leave to join her.

Welcome, to the fate of life.

Your death is another second closer.

* * *

_Life has a meaning for everyone. It's why you're here. You have a purpose. Don't let anyone bring you down. You don't deserve to leave anyone early. You are important._**  
**

* * *

**Me: Very dramatic... not much to say... R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Updating already because I honestly have fallen in love with the idea and plot of this story. I brought my journal to school with me too.**

**Drew: And everyone thought it was a diary**

**Me: Yes... *pouts* **

**Drew: *laughs***

**May: *Runs around high on Harley's cookies***

**Harley: *Skipping around***

**Solidad: *Sits down rolling her eyes***

**Me: Maia... take it away**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon**

* * *

_We are all perfect within our imperfections_

* * *

It's hard to tell a story with words never spoken. Words only found with a flip of a page, or an old scar faded with time. Memories trapped inside, trying to be forgot.

But is forgetting even possible?

Solidad had a past not many tried to find. For that, she was glad.

However, I knew.

Solidad Sierra was born April 13th, at 6:46 am, to a mother named Jaylee, and a father who left two days before she was born. She grew up in a lie, always believing a man who wasn't her father, was.

She always believed her 'father' was the one who hurt her, when he climbed into her bed, and told her what was happening was alright. That all of this was perfectly fine. That she was the best thing to ever happen to him, as his hand slipped down her pants.

Her real father could have saved her.

If only he has stayed.

He could of saved her years of torture.

But, he didn't.

He left.

It all started when she was 6. Only a few months after her best friend moved away.

She had been left, utterly alone.

A mother, who didn't speak a single word to stop it.

A 'father', who took advantage of her innocence.

A best friend, who left her alone.

Alone to face her fate.

If I knew more, I could tell you of the fear she experienced. Of the pain, of how much she felt that everything that was happening was completely, and totally, her fault.

When I met her, she still bore faint scars of what had happened.

Still there, not forgotten yet.

He would hurt her, physically and mentally, penetrating her body with his, and her mind with his words.

He was the reason Solidad was so kind and passionate now.

She had broken early.

She was never the same.

* * *

**May pov**

It was later into the night. The moon refracted light through the hotel window, as I sat in the bed I shared with Drew. I watched everyone around me sleep surprisingly soundly. Solidad, curled into Harley's body, her head pressed into the crook of her neck, looking so tiny, and delicate. Like a piece of glass, ready to be shattered by a single touch. Her breathing faltered once, and I flicked my eyes to look at her, making sure she was okay. Gently, Harley pulled her closer subconsciously.

Even in his sleep he seemed broken.

Carefully, I tiptoed, and slipped onto the balcony, moving to the railing, curling my fingers around the rusting metal barrier. I gripped it tighter, until my arms started shaking and my knuckles turned an impossible shade of white.

A small squeak, and the balcony door opened. From his soft, gentle, footsteps, I knew it was Drew.

I didn't move a single inch toward him.

His eyes, however, burned a hole through my soul, even from behind, and even if I had turned, I wouldn't have been able to see him, because tears blurred my vision, falling past the railing, to the impossible depths below. His arms snaked around me, but I didn't turn toward him, so he did it for me, pulling my head into his chest so I could let all my feelings go.

So I did.

I let everything go, and I let him rock me gently back and forth as we stood there. One hand pressed to the middle of my back, the other pressed to my head, keeping it in place. Drew let his ego go, and comforted me.

So we stood there, for what seemed like forever, while I cried.

He just kept rocking me, and holding me, until every last tear has fallen. Then, he wiped the remaining ones from my face, and led me inside.

He sat me on the blue satin bed covers, and walked into the kitchen, full of stainless steel appliances, and marble counters, and poured me a glass of water.

My eyes stayed trained on the green and blue squares that spread across the floor. There was a bathroom 10 ft from the kitchen, and a tv on a wooden stand right by the beds.

It wasn't much, but it was enough.

When Drew handed me the glass of water, I took a tentative sip, letting the cool liquid slide down my throat, pushing past the lump that remained.

We still hadn't spoken any words.

I could barely see his features, because the lights were off. The moon reflected off of him, and made his green hair shine, and his emerald eyes gleam. He stood tall, casting an even taller shadow. Slowly, not making a sound, he sat next to me, and slyly put his arm around me as I set the water glass on the bed side table. I didn't mind the contact.

But then, he gently took his other hand, and placed his fingers on my chin, forcing me to look him in the eye. Agonizingly slow, he leaned in, and softly pressed his lips to mine.

It seemed, that every nerve in my body, was set on fire. I reacted, moving my lips against his, soaking in the presence of him, drinking the scent of roses that radiated off of him. We stayed connected like that, but moved closer, moving in unison, breathing in unison. This had been meant to be, it seemed.

I don't know how long it lasted, and I don't care to know.

All I know is that when we parted, our hearts were beating as one.

* * *

**Drew pov **

I awoke the next morning to a slight shift next to me. I turned my head ever so slightly, to see May, with her head resting on my chest, my arm around her shoulders. She had shifted closer to me, in her sleep. I smiled a real smile as I watched her move around to get comfortable.

She was absolutely stunning.

Her hair was this perfect shade of chestnut brown, that she seemed to be styling different lately. Right now, it was in this perfect french braid that was thrown over her shoulder. Her eyes, god her eyes. They were brilliant, multiple shades of blue, ranging from deep, majestic, ocean blue, to bright robins egg blue. Her body, although covered by blue covers, was perfect no matter how much she called herself fat. It had curve, her stomach was just the right size, and she had something on her chest.

She was always insecure.

She shouldn't be insecure.

I sighed, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, pressing my lips to her milky white, flawless skin, ever so slightly.

"I love you May..." I whispered to myself.

"So you finally admitted it."

I clapped a hand over my mouth to keep from yelling in fear, as my entire body tensed. I heard some quiet laughter behind me, and whipped my head around.

"Thanks for scaring the living crap out of me Sol."

The young pinkette laughed, and sat on the edge of her bed, running her hand through her half awake fiance's hair. He sighed, and pushed himself up, as she wouldn't let up, playing with his now, shorter, purple locks. He slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her close and nodded a good morning to me.

Nobody spoke.

Suddenly, I felt movement next to me, as May sat up, rubbing her eyes, sleepily, looking absolutely adorable. When she was focused enough, I leaned over kissing her cheek, feeling the heat rise up into her face instantly.

"Good morning, beautiful." I muttered into her ear, quiet enough so the other two couldn't hear. She smiled slightly, her eyes twinkling as she kissed me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I smiled against her lips, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Get a room you two." I heard Harley chuckle.

I pulled away from her only slightly, and smirking at her, I spoke.

"We have a room, you're just in it."

We all laughed at that, laughing until we clutched our stomachs, and fell onto the bed, fits of laughter we hadn't shared in a long time.

Soon though, we fell silent.

"Solidad...?" May spoke timidly, voice already choked up.

"Yes?"

"Tell us a story?"

Ever since we were kids, Solidad would always tell us the best stories. It had been awhile since she had, but if I hadn't been lying down, I know I would have seen Solidad smile.

"Sure May." Her voice was filled to the brim with happiness, and the old motherly Solidad was returning. We all waited, holding our breath until she spoke. "Once upon a time, there was a women. And all this women cared about was finding diamonds. She caught many pokemon to help her, and hired many men to work for her, and day after day these people worked. But there was a man, a man who loved this women very much, and he worked harder then any of the men, trying to prove his worth to this women. Everyday for thousands of days he worked, and he found many diamonds for the women. But she couldn't even bother to learn his name. When he died, his last words to her were 'I love you', and that's when the women realized she had made a horrible mistake. She realized she had been searching for diamonds in the wrong places. Instead of looking for diamonds in the ground, she should have been looking for diamonds in people. And she had just lost the prettiest diamond of all, and she had never even bothered to learn his name."

Solidad finished, and with a sigh, she fell silent. I thought over every word she had just spoken, thinking about how I already had all the diamonds I needed in my life. I couldn't possibly need anymore.

That's when Solidad stood up, her hands jammed into the pockets of the sweater she was wearing.

What was she hiding?

Without a word, she slipped into the bathroom. I sat up, looking at the closed door, and with a click, she shut all three of us out of her life. I glanced at Harley, who was looking at the door questioningly. None of us knew what was happening.

Suddenly, we heard a bang, and Harley was at the door, pounding at the wooden door.

"Solidad, open this door!"

I heard her crying, from inside of the bathroom, and grabbed May, pulling her against me.

A single click, and the door opened. Solidad stumbled right into Harley's arms, sobbing her heart out, clutching something in her hand.

It was a pregnancy test.

Branded with a plus sign.

* * *

**Narrator**** pov**

It had become worse then anyone had thought in that moment.

It was almost cruel, that this had come to happen to her.

She was innocent, she was kind, she was caring.

And now, it had become possible that two lives would be lost.

And three more would be shattered.

Do you believe in religion?

Would your god repay someone like Solidad like this?

Some say everything happens for a reason.

What reason was there for this?

From before she was born, she seemed to carry the misfortune of depression, and pain.

She fought desperately to escape her many fates.

After so much running, she rammed into a dead end, that was closing in from all sides.

Trapped.

And no one could save her.

Don't you wish you could bring back those you have lost?

Don't we all?

So much goes on in life.

But honestly, it can be so short.

How are you going to live it?

* * *

_Life is basically live until you die. So why is everyone's story so different? Because each person has the choice to become unique. _

* * *

**Me: Done! Yayyyyy **

**Drama, drama, drama!**

**R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'm back! Sorry for the late update but uh it's summer! And I've been trying to get out and stuff and you know lol ya... bad authors note...  
**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon**

_**Special Authors Note: OMG GLORY FOR SLEEP THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING I HAVE HAD AN OBSESSION WITH YOUR STORIES SINCE LIKE CHRISTMAS OF 2011 WHEN I FOUND THEM YOU ARE AMAZING**_

* * *

_Never believe when one says they are fine, for they are always hiding something. _

* * *

**Narrator Pov**

It's weird, almost.

How much people end up meaning to us.

We grow attachments to people.

Sometimes we don't realize it.

Love can be like that.

Sometimes we don't realize it.

Sometimes we hide it.

Sometimes we force it to turn into hate.

Love and hate.

Maybe they are the same things.

I used to love someone so much.

Maybe I hated her for it.

Then she left me.

"See you soon" She had said to me.

I still haven't seen her again.

But I know exactly where she is.

* * *

**Harley Pov**

My mind was frozen. Numb. I hadn't expected this to happen at all.

"Harley...?"

Her voice was quiet, struggling desperately to get into the back of my mind, to think what I was thinking, to know what I was feeling.

I didn't answer her. I just held her close to me, and stroked her hair. If I had talked, I would've said the wrong thing. If I had talked my words would have been spoken, and I couldn't let that happen because nobody needed to hear what I thought. I couldn't let anybody see who I really was.

That... That was was dangerous.

Nobody could, or wanted to know how I felt. What I had gone through.

_"Give, don't take" _My mother used to say to me, when my father would lay hands on us. _"Give, don't take"_.

So as I stood there, I wondered where I had gone wrong. Slowly, I turned and walked straight out the door. I needed to get away. I walked out of the hotel and onto the streets of this city, this stupid happy city. I made my way around, finally picking a spot in a plaza to sit. I breathed in deeply, staring up at the sky.

It mocked me. The sun shined brightly upon me and I didn't want it to. I wanted rain, I wanted darkness, I wanted death.

"Harley."

I whipped my head around to see my beautiful fiance standing there. The breeze blew her hair to the side, and although she was pale and shaky, strong Solidad stood in front of me.

"Harley you can't kill yourself."

"Why not?" My voice came out bland, and unlike my own. It was empty, and even I shivered at the sound of it. I knew she could read me like a book, she always could, but this time I didn't want her to be able to.

She knew the real me.

"Harley... You... You can't leave me. I can't lose you... You mean more then the world to me!" Her voice wavered, I heard it, but she didn't break.

I let her words sink in, and felt guilt and anger build up inside of me, as I rose from the bench I had been sitting on.

"It doesn't work that way Sol! Look what I did! Look at the position we're in!"

"That's not your fault Harley!"

I let out a dry laugh. "Whose idea was it to do that anyway then Solidad. Sure wasn't yours. If I hadn't suggested it we wouldn't be here right now."

"It was consensual." She retaliated. "Also wasn't the first time Harley."

"First time without protection."

"Harley..."

"Solidad that baby could die! You know it, I know it!"

She took a deep breath, trying to grasp her last bits of strength. "Why can't our relationship be simple anymore...? Why can't you hold me the way you used to back when we would take those walks on the beach...?" She started to cry silently, tears rolling down her already shiny, wet cheeks. "I want us to be like that again..."

I wanted to say so many things. I wanted to say it was because she was dying, because she was like this, I wanted to tell her it was her fault.

But it wasn't.

So I simply opened my arms for her, and she gladly walked into them.

I held her, I held her like I used to. I wrapped my arms around her waist, held her tight against me, let her wrap her arms around my neck, and lie her head on my shoulder, so I could gently stroke her back. I felt her shake in my arms, but I stayed quiet knowing that's what she wanted from me. She just wanted to feel safe with me. So that's what I did.

And as the world raged on around us, we stood there.

Wishing it could all just freeze.

* * *

**May Pov**

I stayed locked in the bathroom for a long time crying. I didn't know what to do. Drew was raging around the room creating mass destruction and I didn't know what to do.

I heard his fist slam the wall.

I heard his foot knock over a chair.

I heard his suitcase hit the bathroom door.

I cried. I was so scared and frozen in this place. I wished it would all end, that his anger would fade and he would hold me again. Then I heard him scream, and I huddled in a corner of the bathroom, holding a razor in my hand contemplating life.

Was it worth it?

I stood up and looked in the mirror, at all my imperfections.

The crooked nose.

The too close eyes.

The thin lips.

The boring hair.

The too small boobs.

The fat on my stomach.

The thigh gap I didn't have.

Slowly I turned and gently set the razor on the sink.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths.

One more day clean.

One more of the many days clean.

Gently, I peeked my head out to see Drew slumped on the floor, curled into a vulnerable ball. I stepped out of the bathroom, and walked over, kneeling next to him. His shoulders shook, and his hands shielded his face from me. I moved to his front, and taking his wrists, peeled his hands off his face.

Tears fell out of his eyes as he looked at me.

Silently, I pulled him into a hug, and surprisingly he didn't resist, instead clinging to me.

I forced a small smile and let him, hoping he found comfort in this, in me.

I loved him, after all.

* * *

**Drew Pov**

Her and I ran as fast as we could. Down the streets, around corners, through alleys.

Searching.

We had gotten a call from Harley, not too long ago, but not too long felt like forever.

May grabbed my wrist, said something. I didn't hear her, over the noise in my mind, but still, I nodded. She pulled me through crowds, leading me somewhere I knew I didn't want to go.

But we had to.

We finally, finally got there, and we ran straight into the lobby of the hospital to find Harley sitting there, head in his hands. May made her way over, but I froze. Hospitals scared me, made my skin crawl. May looked over her shoulder, and realizing, came back and took my hand.

"It's okay Drew. You're okay." Her voice made the scared little kid in the back of my head feel alright, so I nodded, and allowed her to lead me to sit next to Harley. She stood with her arms on my back as I had my head on her stomach trying to silence the voices in my head.

"Harley... What happened?" May was quiet, as not to startle the purple haired man who had been quiet this whole time.

"She collapsed. She collapsed and stopped breathing. It was so... Random! I should have been more prepared for it..."

"You didn't know." I spoke so calmly, and normally it scared me. I didn't talk like this anymore. "Even we don't know anymore then what she said."

"What did she say?" Harley asked.

"I'm sick. Really sick." I almost laughed at how stupid the words sounded coming from my lips. I leaned away from May and stared at the white ceiling.

"So..." May started, "None of us really know what's wrong with her?"

"No."

"Not at all..."

I sighed softly.

Why wouldn't she tell us?

Why would she keep this from us?

"When did she tell you guys?"

May and I both looked at Harley, caught off guard by the question.

"Only a few days before you... Drew was pushing for her to tell you sooner..." May answered shakily. Harley sighed heavily and stopped asking questions. An unsettling silence settled around us.

We all wished she was here to fill the silence.

* * *

**Narrator Pov**

Have you ever felt alone?

Even if you were surrounded by people, have you ever felt alone?

They noticed you weren't feeling alright, and they asked.

But you always said you were fine.

I did that.

I always did that.

As you probably notices, Solidad always put others before herself. That included me.

It's part of the reason she was gone so early. She thought everyone else needed to be okay before she could be okay. She didn't think she mattered.

What she never told us was she had this her entire life, but 4 months before she started telling people, they gave her 3 years to live. They were wrong. They were very wrong.

She was dead way sooner.

Dead physically.

She lived on in our memory then, and for years to come.

I hope, although you have never met her, you realize how much of an inspiration she was. I hope her courage inspires you, and helps you.

A lot of people these days struggle with depression.

I hope Solidad is an inspiration to you. She could have ended her life on multiple occasions. Each time she put down the knife, closed the pills, put the rope down, or turned away from where she could jump.

I hope because of her, and everyone else who doesn't kill themselves, you can turn away too. However bad you feel, please turn away.

She believes you all are beautiful.

So do I.

Stay alive, and live, because if you leave too soon, you won't get to see happiness. If you leave too soon, people will miss you.

Show everyone that you are strong.

Show everyone that you are beautiful.

Show everyone you're not afraid to be you.

You are beautiful.

Never forget it.

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Heyoooo Sorry for the late update I'm trying my best... So many stories turn into so many broken ideas...**

**Maia: Dakota does not own Pokemon.**

_**Warning: This chapter does contain scenes not appropriate for kids. Read at your own risk!**_

* * *

_They call it survivor's guilt. In this case, her fate was written out, and although she was dying, the guilt was still present in him._

* * *

**Drew's Pov**

"Is Harley here?"

My head shot up, at the sound of a deep, unfamiliar voice. My eyes felt like they were being stabbed with a million tiny needles, as I hadn't slept in almost 24 hours. My hair was a train wreck, as pieces had frizzed, and were pointing in every direction. My eyes had become bloodshot, and dark circles had formed on the skin directly below them. I probably looked like I belonged in the mental ward.

"No... He left to go get sleep. I'm his friend..." I croaked out. I finally got a good look at the person who stood before me. He had deep red hair, that was messily pushed back. His lab coat was crisp, and clean, looking freshly pressed and ironed, not matching the crooked glasses, messy hair, and pockets full of pens and pencils. His eyes seemed serious enough, which also contradicted his messiness. His name tag read 'Dr. Lucias'. I was curious if that was his actual name, and if it was why he was named after a cat.

"Well, Solidad is awake, and doing well. However, from what she told us from her relationship with Harley, he is a very lucky man."

I was confused. What in this situation would make Harley lucky?

"What is that suppose to mean?" I managed to say.

"Solidad has a rare disease, one we know very little about. But from what we do know, 86% of the time this disease is contagious, and he should be infected with it."

I felt my entire body tense at this. "How is this disease passed on?"

"Sexual contact."

I froze at this. "So how did Solidad get it?"

"From what we know, and have tested, and recieved from Solidad's other doctor's, the disease was in her body from a very young age. We tested the strain of disease against the DNA from people close to her around that time-"

"Who gave it to her!?" I basically yelled.

"Her stepfather.

* * *

**Harley Pov**

"Ya... I get it. I'll tell him. Yes Drew we're fine. Love you too. Bye..." May sighed as she hung up the phone.

"What happened?" I said, concern lacing itself into my voice.

"She's fine. Awake and perfectly well, but-"

"But...?" I said softly.

"Oh Harley..." She whispered coming over to give me a hug.

I didn't accept it. "Just tell me May. I can take it."

She seemed insulted that I didn't hug her. But she shook it off, thinking for a few suspenseful moments, before picking her words carefully, and starting to talk. "Drew told me... That the doctor said... The disease is transmitted like an STD... 86% of the time..." It took a moment for everything to register before I realized what this meant.

"So I should be dying too."

"Yes..." She managed to say. I thought a few seconds more, this was confusing to me.

"Wait, May."

"What?"

"If I don't have it, how did Solidad get it?"

"Her..."

"Who May!?" I screamed. She cowered back slightly, scared of the menace I had become.

"Her stepfather..."

* * *

_**Flashback Harley's pov**_

_"C'mon Sol..." I murmured, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear. She pressed closer to me, bare skin touching bare skin. Her breathing had become more rapid, and I could feel how fast her heart had become, from where my right hand was pressed over her chest. Her skin was so warm, and smooth. _

_Suddenly, her lips pressed to mine, and she climbed on top of me, desperately pulling me closer. I could feel the passion radiating from the kiss, and I returned it._

_"Do it Harley." She whispered quickly. "Do it, please!"_

_So I did. I made love to her with no barriers separating us. It was just me, her, and our love all mixed into a group of actions that showed our love for one another. I had been so perfect..._

Or so I had thought.

And as I think back to that night, I realize how **_stupid_ **I had been. How stupid we had been.

Why couldn't she have told me I could have died?

That she was sick?

That she was dying!?

I pounded my fists against the table until May's warm fingers grabbed them, ripping them over my head.

"STOP IT!" She screamed, and I felt how her hands were shaking. "Please... Please stop it..."

Only then did I realize blood was dripping down my arms. But it wasn't my own.

"May..?" I questioned when she faltered her grip, and I stood up to look at her. Slowly her arms sank to her sides, dripping with blood. She started to step away, but I grabbed her wrist receiving a cry of pain, and blood covered fingers. "Oh my god May... I'm calling Drew."

"No!" She cried, but I sat her down on a bed, phone tucked between my ear and shoulder, as I cleaned and bandaged her finely cut wrists.

* * *

**Drew Pov**

I stormed into the hotel room, fury written clearly onto my features. Harley slipped past me, heading out to the hospital, as I glowered at the bent head sitting on a hotel bed. Her arms were neatly bandaged, but stained with flowing blood.

"God damn it May!" I yelled, causing her to seemingly shrink back, trying to become smaller. I advanced on her, hands balled up in fists face red.

_"Hit her!" _The voices in my head chanted. _"Hit her, make her pay, make her listen to you Drew, you are powerful, you are her superior!"_

A muffled sob came from under a curtain of hair.

I froze.

"Oh May..." I whispered, sitting next to her, pulling her into me, stroking her back. "I'm sorry..." I whispered, and I held her to me, as close as I could.

And I just held her.

* * *

**Solidad Pov**

"Solidad, someone is here to see you. Should I let them in? Megan asked. I nodded at her, eyes focused on how my heart was beating on the monitor.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Consistent. Constant. _Beep. Beep. Beep. _

A knock at the door. Megan, my nurse stood there smiling at me. She was always smiling. Her blue hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she wore pink scrubs. But under it all she was very pretty. And very nice.

My eyes shifted to the person next to her, and I couldn't help but smile. Harley stood before me, in all his glory. His eyes seemed sad, but shielding something from me.

Something was wrong.

He walked in, rather slowly, pulling up a chair next to my bed. I kept looking at his eyes, but he wouldn't meet my gaze, so I couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing..." He answered softly.

"Something."

"You don't need to worry."

"I do if it involves any of you three." I insisted. He met my gaze now.

"It's a lot Sol."

"Lay it on me." I answered, leaning back. "I've got nothing better to do."

He sighed, but after a few moments he began to talk. He told me what I already knew, like how he should be dying, how this was my stepfather's fault, how everyone was stressing out. After saying this he froze, contemplating his next words. He was being cautious with his word choice, so it was obvious this wouldn't end well.

"May and Drew are acting odd..." He started cautiously.I looked at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Drew is always looking over his shoulder nowadays, and May is cutting again."

I sighed softly, thinking. "Harley this isn't your fault."

"I never said it was." He said tersely.

"Don't pull that shit, I know you better then that." He shrugged when I said that. "It's not your fault." I said firmly.

He nodded, telling me he understood.

I wasn't sure he believed me.

I don't know if he ever would.

* * *

**Narrator Pov**

I don't really know what to tell you guys.

To be honest, you probably have figured out who I am by now.

But I won't tell you. Not yet.

Fate was very cruel on these four. But why was that? You could argue Harley deserved it, after what he did to May. The old Drew would have said that. But don't you agree that he changed?

May had always been kind to everyone. She had never done anything bad on purpose, sure she was clumsy, and slightly reckless, but she was kindhearted.

Drew was cold, and sarcastic, but never straight up mean. He was never hateful. He helped people, and although he was arrogant his intentions were always good.

Solidad had never done a bad thing in her life. She helped everyone, was kind to everyone, she was strong, and independent. She gave people advice, and was always motherly to those who needed a mother.

What had they done?

What does anybody do to deserve their fate? Or is it written out from before someone is born?

So many mysteries, not enough answers.

Why aren't there any answers?

* * *

**Me: I'm so so so so so so SO sorry about updating late. August is extremely busy, and I start school soon, so I am trying my best to update every story I have before then, which is a lot but I have ideas and motivations and plannings and such.**

**I'm also sorry this chapter is kinda short...**

**R&R please!**


End file.
